Sexuality
:Editorial note: '''Keep it clean'.'' Sexuality is not often called upon in the Warcraft universe, but it does exist in official Warcraft lore and art. Sexuality in the Warcraft Universe Interracial breeding Interacial breeding is generally frowned upon by human and elven society. Half-elves usually suffer bigotry from both their elven and human parents. The elven parents would often abandon their children. Goblins and dwarves do not hold strong opinions on human-elf mating. Marriage and marriage ceremonies Night elves do not traditionally marry, but they do take companions for life. Wildhammer dwarves only have a single holiday each year, where all the marriages are performed. It is one of the three community rituals held per year. Wildhammer dwarves commonly marry someone from their same birth year. Traditional jungle troll rites of passage include suitors battling to the death for the object of their affection (either gender would do this), fights with blunt weapons during a marriage ceremony to establish dominance in the marriage. Many jungle trolls consider their wives as both trophies to be proud of and lowly slaves who have no rights. The more wives a warrior has, the more ties he shares within the tribe and the more allies he has. Though the warrior must have the means to care for all of his wives, it is a matter of prestige but also of political and social interest to own as many wives as possible. Only a willing father or brother agrees to give a female to a husband; unless, of course, a husband decides to hand out one of his own wives to another jungle troll to show his appreciation. Such a valuable gift shows a mark of respect and mutual friendship between the giver and the recipient. This ancient tradition allows jungle trolls to cut deals and alliances with other tribes. It is not rare to see the members of a weaker jungle troll tribe offer wives as tributes or peace offerings to the warriors of a bigger or more organized tribe. For tuskarr marriage occurs as soon as a man can support a wife, and for females as soon as they reach puberty. Tuskarr have simple rituals relating to marriage. Girls dream of marrying a good whaler. Orcs share many of common marriage ceremonies as humans. Gender and gender identity Gender is usually split between males and females. Some races show extreme sexual dimorphism. While some like murlocs show little difference between the sexes. There are a few unique exceptions however; Makrura males and females appear identical to non-makrura observers unless a female is carrying a clutch of eggs on her torso. Male makrura mate only once and then molt into sexless drones (although they are still referred to as he for all practical purposes). Most female quilboar do not follow the males' path of the warrior. On occasion, a female child displays such unnatural strength that the shaman deems her a man. She then trains as a warrior and lives in all ways like a male, even taking female mates. Tribal legend holds that such unions have occasionally produced an exceptional quilboar warrior (though no scholar has confirmed the tale), so there is little or no stigma attached to such situations. Note: In the game... men and women are equal in Azeroth, so the only differences between the two genders are cosmetic. There is generally more dimorphism in the lore. Prostitution Prostitution, the sex trade, and slavery is a common among goblins. While slavery is usually illegal in other parts of the world, it is a legitimate trade among goblins, and is condoned by the trade princes. However, it is kept secret to avoid offending potential customers who might object to the controversial business. Slaves are used not just for manual labor but for other deplorable pursuits, and have no rights at all. The streets along Ratchet's wharf team with whorehouses (aka brothels) for those with earthier tastes. Rape Rape is is generally frowned upon in Azeroth's societies but exists. Half-human half-ogres are rumored to be products of ogre agressions on human villages. Half-orc genesis is usually violant and perverse, they are usually born to abused or victimized parents. Forlarren are the typically the result of couplings between unwilling night elves and demons. Harpies capture males of other humanoid races and force them to mate. These unfortunates are often hobbled to keep from escaping. Given the circumstances, seduction is out of the question. Harpies resort to magic and potions to ensure cooperation, and employ their captives until they succumb to disease and malnutrition... Quotes A dwarven saying; "Be-ware, Be-ware of a gnome with long hair! Though tiny in height, if the ale is just right, she'll follow you back, and hop in the sack!"An Honest Trade A female troll saying; "When enraged, and in heat, a female troll can mate over 80 times in one night. Be you prepared?"Flirt#Troll_female Nudity Nudity in official artwork. Females Image:Reddragon.JPG Image:Nymph.jpg Image:Emeralddreamcreatures.JPG Image:Naga Siren.jpg Image:AzsharaSL.jpg Image:Ogrefemale.JPG Image:HarpyMG.JPG Image:INV Misc Idol 01.png Males Image:SatyrMG.JPG Undefined Image:MurlocRaneman.jpg References